dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Dying Light 2
|image = |developer = Techland |publisher = Techland Publishing |platform = PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One |releasedate = TBA |genre = Action-adventure game, Survival horror |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer }} Dying Light 2 is an upcoming open world first-person survival horror video game developed by Techland and published by Techland Publishing, it is a sequel to Dying Light. Dying Light 2 will be releasing sometime in 2020 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Related articles: * Characters * Factions * Locations * Weapons * Zombies Setting Taking the role of Aiden Caldwell, an infected survivor looking for a cure in an unidentified European city where the player encounters and has the choice to aid various factions that are based within it that affect your outcome and gameplay. The game is set 15 years after the events of Dying Light where the Harran Virus has spread across the world and have evolved, plunged it into a period known as the Modern Dark Ages. Gameplay While not much has been revealed so far concerning new gameplay mechanics regarding combat or parkour, Dying Light 2 will offer more player choice in missions. Players can make decisions that will affect the environment around the city. By completing a mission in a certain way, say for example siding with a certain faction, players will see a substantial change in the environment as that faction gains influence and begins to change the city in their own unique ways. Some factions may end up establishing order while others revel in the chaos. Aside from factions, one new change discussed is that the encounters with actual zombies will be lessened. The city is mostly populated by the survivors and faction members during the day, and only during the night when everyone heads indoors do the zombies come out. Zombies can also be found inside, in dark uninhabited buildings. During your journey throughout the city, you can modify weapons, wall run and jump, sprint across pillars, use the infected to break your fall, pull vent covers off and crawl through them and hide, use your binoculars to mark targets and use your stamina to break down doors (but it also drains your stamina when climbing). Be careful when climbing, zombies can grab you to pull you down. Dying Light 2 also features a 'Tech Tree' that separates proficiencies of 'Parkour' and 'Combat,' get exp on each action and accrue giving skill points for new skills and upgrades. Reached a height you can't get down? Use your Paraglider. You gain a grappling hook which you can swing from objects (enemies can grapple as well) or pull objects to you or even grapple mid combat to swing kick at an enemy/infected. Characters *'Aiden Caldwell' - The main protagonist of the game, an infected survivor looking for a cure. *Frank - The main protagonist's mentor and friend, gets shot at the start of the gameplay demo. *Juan - The main protagonist's friend. Trailers/Pre-Release Material Dying Light 2 - E3 2018 Announcement Trailer-1|Dying Light 2 — E3 2018 Announcement Trailer]] Dying Light 2 - E3 2018 Gameplay World Premiere| Dying Light 2 — E3 2018 Gameplay World Premiere]] References/External Links *https://www.polygon.com/e3/2018/6/10/17446380/dying-light-2-e3-2018 - Dying Light 2 Has Been Officially Announced *https://www.engadget.com/2018/06/10/dying-light-2-e3-2018/ - In Dying Light 2, your choices determine your path to survival *https://dyinglight2.wikia.com/ - Dying Light 2 Wiki ru:Dying Light 2 Category:Games Category:Dying Light 2